The background of the invention will be set forth in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of skateboards or the like and more particularly to a truck for use in such skateboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks illustrative of those used in roller skates or skateboards are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,490 entitled "Roller Skate" issued to Crone on September 18, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,655 entitled "Brake for Skateboard and the Like" issued to Banks, et al. on Mar. 23, 1976. The devices of both of these patents utilize rubber cushions of two different configurations, the cushions in either event being intended to provide a resilient restoring force to the truck when the user of the skateboard or the roller skate, as the case may be, effects a turn by shifting his weight thereby causing rotation of the wheels with respect to an axis of the truck against this force. In both devices the cushion means coacts with metal to apply shearing forces to the rubber cushion during pivoting of the truck. The adjustment of the "rebound" force applied by the cushion is effected by compressing the cushion, which is not otherwise confined, thereby increasing the shearing force applied by the metal to rubber contact. A detailed discussion of the first of these two configurations will be discussed hereinafter with respect to FIG. 1.
Other prior art known to applicant is listed by way of illustration, but not of limitation, in a separate communication to the U.S. Patent Office.
The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.